


A rainy New York afternoon

by Swordsong



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsong/pseuds/Swordsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topanga’s was known for being the only café in the world to house a prestigious Maya Hart painting, one of her earliest works, "A rainy New York afternoon".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rainy New York afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble inspired by countless hours spent in coffee shops on rainy days. It seemed to fit the GMW characters quite perfectly.
> 
> (This is my first fic in the GMW fandom, and also the first fic I've posted in a very long time, so please be gentle if you review!) 
> 
> I don't own the GMW characters. Any mistakes, however, are mine.

It was a quiet, rainy Saturday afternoon, perfect weather for coffee in a cosy café. Every college-goer in New York seemed to have the same idea, because _Topanga’s_ , despite being tucked away in a corner of Greenwich Village, had been packed with college students ever since it opened its doors some seven hours ago.

Topanga manned the counter herself, giving Katy a hand since Ophelia, their regular barista, had taken the day off. It had been a busy morning, but traffic had slowed after lunch, and now, only the regulars remained, content to study, work or just quietly laze the afternoon away.

Without a steady stream of customers to cater to, Topanga and Katy relaxed too, each claiming a comfy chair behind the counter, armed with a book and a steaming mug of coffee. Neither of them had read more than a few pages, however. Instead, both mothers were distracted by the tranquil scene at the corner-most table by the windows at the back of the café.

Riley sat curled up in one corner of the couch, scribbling away in a notebook balanced on the arm of the couch. Her left hand occasionally strayed to Farkle’s head, resting in her lap, fingers trailing through his brown hair, a comfortable ritual established over their half a year of dating. Farkle stretched out across the rest of the couch, frowning in concentration as he tapped away on his iPad.

Lucas sprawled in the love seat opposite the couch, his feet propped on the coffee table, one arm around Maya’s waist as she nestled comfortably against his side. Both of them were engrossed in books, Lucas reading _Lord of the Rings_ while Maya was riveted by _The Book Thief_. Unaware of their audience of two, his fingers traced random patterns on the skin at her waist, causing her to absently squirm every now and then.

Topanga couldn’t help the fond smile that stretched across her face. Such a scene would have been unimaginable less than ten months ago, when the quartet – including Riley and Maya – had almost broken up after a fight that had been brewing for almost three years owing to suppressed feelings. It had taken a week of tears, recriminations, and screaming matches for Lucas and Maya to confess their feelings for each other, and for Farkle and Riley to eventually follow suit some two months later.

Of course, Topanga and Katy had had to step in and rein in an angry Shawn (who had set out with every intention of causing Lucas bodily harm for daring to hurt Maya), and calm a freaked out Cory (who objected to the idea of Riley and Farkle even more than he had objected to the idea of Topanga and Stuart Minkus back when they were children). In time, both men had come around.

Even as Katy sighed contentedly at the cosy scene, Topanga slid her phone out of her pocket and took a quick picture, knowing that some moments were meant to be captured and that the four high school seniors would appreciate a memory of some of their happiest days. She grinned conspiratorially at Katy, aware that the other woman knew exactly how she felt. After all, nothing meant more to a mother than her children’s happiness.

 

* * *

 

A decade later, _Topanga’s_ was known for being the only coffee shop in the world to house a prestigious Maya Hart painting, one of her earliest works, _A rainy New York afternoon_. And if one looked closely, it was easy to see the two women behind the counter smiling fondly at the two young couples in the corner by the windows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
